This Left Feels Right
This Left Feels Right is a Bon Jovi studio album with new versions of Bon Jovi songs from previous albums. It was released in 2003. It was like a "trip down memory lane" as Jon Bon Jovi likes to put it[citation needed]. It has acoustic versions of many of Bon Jovi's biggest hits. Many of the 80's hard hitting chart-rockers are presented in a different light as soulful ballads. This Left Feels Right has sold 549,727 copies in the US (July 2007). The 2003 rendition of "Wanted Dead or Alive" also had a promotional video produced, which had the same format as "One Wild Night 2001", the single for the One Wild Night live album. For the Russian and CIS release Olivia d'Abo's part in Livin' on a Prayer was recorded by Russian superstar Alsou in Bon Jovi studio. This version was played on Russian radio stations to promote the release and got great reviews by Bon Jovi fans, but Olivia's version appeared on Russian CD due to Universal Music Russia decision. edit] Track listing edit] UK Bonus Tracks edit] Japan Bonus Tracks edit] Brazil Bonus Tracks edit] New songs Two new songs, "Last Man Standing" and "Thief of Hearts", were written and recorded for inclusion of the album. "Last Man Standing" was a song revealing lead singer Jon Bon Jovi's anger toward the state of the music industry. Bon Jovi believed that it would become more difficult for artists to find success in the music industry. This was Bon Jovi's reason for later removing the two new songs from the album, however Last Man Standing was later reworked and turned into a much more heavy aggressive rock song for inclusion on Bon Jovi's 2005 studio album, Have a Nice Day, a somewhat opposite effect of the This Left Feels Right project. The original version of "Last Man Standing" and "Thief of Hearts" were both later released as part of the box set 100,000,000 Bon Jovi Fans Can't Be Wrong and are also included as live versions on the This Left Feels Right Live DVD. edit] Personnel *Jon Bon Jovi - lead vocals, acoustic guitar *Richie Sambora - guitar, background vocals *Hugh McDonald - bass, background vocals *Tico Torres - drums, percussion *David Bryan - keyboards, piano, background vocals with *Olivia d'Abo - vocals on "Livin' on a Prayer" edit] Bonus DVD A bonus DVD came free with some editions of This Left Feels Right, recorded at NRG Studios, Burbank, CA, December 3, 2002 for sessions@AOL. All songs were recorded acoustic. The Japanese bonuses were recorded at Yokohama Arena, Yokohama, Japan, January 19, 2003. "In These Arms" & "Heroes" were recorded live and "Right Side of Wrong" is a montage of videos recorded backstage and before the show that night. The track listing is as follows: #"Love for Sale" #"Someday I'll Be Saturday Night" #"Joey" #"Misunderstood" #"Diamond Ring" #"Blood on Blood" #"In These Arms" (Japan Limited Edition Bonus DVD) #"Heroes" (David Bowie Cover) (Japan Limited Edition Bonus DVD) #"Right Side of Wrong" (Montage Video) (Japan Limited Edition Bonus DVD)